Glass Slipper
by Toon Friend
Summary: (A Ninjago version of Cinderella) For most of her life, Heather was miserable being maltreated by her stepmother but remained strong, steadfast in her belief that she'll find happiness one day. But with a fateful encounter and a little bit of magic, her life will change forever...
1. Once Upon a Time

**Glass Slipper**

**Here it is! I already have the first chapter of this story cuz I just can't stop writing it! First, I'll get the disclaimer over with. I don't own Ninjago OR Cinderella! Ninjago belongs to Lego and Cinderella belongs to Charles Perrault, the writer of the original story. Okay! I hope you all enjoy the beginning of Heather & Zane's version of Cinderella! Read on!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom in the north, there was a very kind couple. The wealthy man and his beloved wife had every reason to be happy because they were blessed with a little girl who was as sweet as can be. They named her Heather after one of the flowers that grew in abundance in this peaceful kingdom.

But when the girl was still too young to experience such a thing, tragedy struck.

The mother fell ill and it was soon obvious that she wasn't going to make it. As she laid on her deathbed, she beckoned her beloved daughter to be with her during her final hour.

"Heather…" Her once soft and gentle voice was feeble and barely at a whisper.

"M-Mommy?" The little girl's face was already wet with tears, "Why aren't you getting better?"

"I don't have much time left," Her mother barely had the strength to place her frail hand over her daughter's, "Before I leave, I have one last thing to say to you."

"W-w-what is it…?" Heather asked in between sniffles.

"Heather, I want you to always be true to yourself, even in the worst of times, you must remain strong yet gentle. If you always remain kind, generous, and unselfish, you'll find happiness."

"But I can't be happy! Not without you!"

"For now… But I have faith in you and just have faith in yourself, Heather. I'm sure you'll be able to find true happiness one day."

Her mother's already weak grasp began to fade.

"Mommy, no! Please don't go!" Heather sobbed.

"Remember everything I told you," Her mother smiled one last time, "Always remain strong in heart and I'm sure you'll finally be happy again… Heather… I love you…"

And then her mother was gone.

But it wasn't long after this tragic event that something very special happened…

* * *

It's been a couple of months since Heather's mother passed away and she was still miserable. In his grief, her widowed father, who still truly cared for her, spent less time with her, making her lonely. She would spend the hours sitting alone while her father continued his business as usual with the merchants.

Today, she only sat on the edge of the dock, staring out at the sea that bordered the kingdom.

The shimmering waters and the sight of ships in many sizes coming and going always fascinated her but she found no joy in staring at the rippling water especially now that her mother was no longer there to enjoy the view with her.

Heather could no longer contain her tears and cried, letting them fall into the water.

She was too caught up in her sadness she failed to notice someone taking concern for her.

"Are you alright?"

The sad little girl looked up to see a boy who didn't look much older than her standing next to her. His finely made clothes made her assume he was of high birth.

"No, I'm not," Heather cried, "How can I be okay if my mom is gone?"

"I don't think she'd want you to be sad." The boy tried to comfort her. As soft and soothing as his voice was she couldn't find any comfort.

"But I can't help it." She continued sobbing.

"I know it's a very sad time for you now," He continued to speak, "But your mother would want you to move on. You can't be miserable forever."

Upon hearing him say that, the heartbroken girl recalled her mother's last words.

"Well… she said I may find happiness if I stay strong."

"And you'll have to do just that because she's right."

"She was…?"

"Yeah. Someday, you'll have to move on without her to accept what the future may bring."

Heather started to feel a little better and took in the boy's appearance.

Everything about him made her think about winter even though it was summer right now. His eyes were pale like winter stars, his hair was a very light shade of platinum blonde like no other, and most of all, his skin was so pale she would've mistaken him for a doll that came to life.

"Do you really think I'll find happiness?"

"Yes. I think everyone deserves to be happy but sometimes, we'll have to work for it."

"Wow, how do you know about all this stuff?" Heather was quickly intrigued by this mysterious boy who went out of his way to cheer her up when he could be doing something he truly liked instead of spending time with her.

"Well," The boy's light blush was obvious on his alabaster skin, "My teachers always tell me that I'm one of the smartest pupils they've had…"

The children chuckled, enjoying each other's company until…

The boy stopped all of a sudden, looking around warily as if looking for someone, or something, that was out there already looking for him…

"I apologize but I must leave at once!" He looked a bit sad to leave her so soon but the urgency in his silky voice was earnest.

"Do you really have to go?" Heather was saddened that her new friend had to leave so early.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Are you sure?"

"I know we'll see each other again. I just don't know when."

"But what if we don't?"

"Just in case, I'll give you something to remember me by."

The boy placed something in her hands.

Heather opened them and was astonished. In her hands was a dazzling necklace made of silver and hanging from the center was a delicate snowflake made of shimmering crystals.

But this was no ordinary snowflake. This unique symbol with a pattern like no other was none other than the crest of the royal family!

"It's beautiful…!" Heather gasped, "But where did you get this?"

When she looked up from the trinket in her hands, the mysterious boy was gone.

She can't help but wonder who he was.

Because of his fine clothing and that he had a necklace of the royal crest, he must be one of the nobles who had close ties with the royal family. Perhaps he could even be a friend of the crown prince who was said to be close to her age.

This boy who shown her kindness during her desperate hour had given her the courage to move on and honor her mother's final wish and she vowed to do just that. She held the necklace close to her heart and thinking about that kind boy and her mother's last wish managed to erase the sadness in her heart and eventually, she was happy again.

Even her widowed father eventually found the strength to move forward.

Soon, father and daughter were able to continue their lives as a happy family.

* * *

Though Heather's father still loved her very much and showered her with everything a little girl could ever want, he felt that she still needed a mother's love.

Because of that, he eventually remarried.

He married a wealthy woman with two daughters of her own who were both close to Heather's age, hoping that having sisters will make her happy.

The woman's name was Selma and her two daughters were named Aria and Luna.

Things were peaceful for the next couple of years but whenever her father wasn't looking, the new stepmother would look down on Heather with an icy glare.

The little girl was intimidated by this new stranger but she was part of her new family and she didn't want to cause any distress to her father by pointing out her fear of her new stepmother because he was blind to her true coldness.

Unfortunately, the good man died not long after he remarried and then Selma began to show her true colors. She was a mean-spirited woman who was bitterly jealous of her stepdaughter's kindness that overshadowed her own daughters, who turned out to be haughty self-obsessed creatures of excess. Now that her father was out of the way, she can now treat Heather in any way she pleased and her ideal 'treatment' of her stepdaughter was far from pretty.

Selma had Heather dressed in rags and made her do all the menial chores around the house, essentially making her a servant in her own home.

Meanwhile, Aria and Luna squandered the family wealth left by her father to improve their own appearances and would laze around the house all day long while Heather did all the work.

Every night, while Selma and her daughters slept in opulent chambers in the softest beds in all the kingdom, all she had was a small hard mattress in the cold drafty attic, although she barely slept on it at all. On most nights, the cinders in the fireplace were still warm and Heather opted to sleep there, finding it more comfortable than the freezing attic. As a result, she would often wake up covered in soot. Because of that, Aria and Luna would tease her and call her names.

Heather would've easily given in to despair if not for her determination to honor her mother's last words. Through it all, she remained kind and gentle as she would've wanted, believing that she'll find happiness as long as she never gives up.

And there was also that boy she met so long ago.

She still kept the necklace and managed to hide it away from her stepmother and stepsisters. If she sold it, she could've had enough money to leave and live her own life but she kept it instead of giving it away. As much as it could've given her a new life, she refused to part with it. Along with it and her willpower alone, she bore all her hardships with patience. The boy said that they will meet again one day and looking at the necklace, she felt assured that he may be right.

Someday, she will meet the boy again and she will finally find happiness.

She'll just have to stay strong…

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**But wait! That's just the beginning!**

**Heather's meeting with the boy is an obvious allusion to the most important part of this story & I'm sure you all know who this 'mystery' boy is! ;)**

**Anyway, if you've seen my profile, you'll know that this story will have a few twists that'll set it apart from the original tale & the Disney movie so don't expect it to be the exact same.**

**Please review & tell me what you think so far! Heather & Zane would really appreciate it! XD**

**EDIT: The role of the Stepmother now goes to the humanized Selma, Skales' wife from Rebooted, because Haruka didn't make sense.**


	2. A Kindred Spirit

**Glass Slipper**

**Oh my glob! I never thought that this story would be so popular! Thank you! Because you're all so awesome, here's the next chapter but first, I changed the 'casting' of the Stepmother so follow this rule:**

**REREAD THE FIRST CHAPTER BEFORE READING THIS! Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Kindred Spirit

Heather woke up covered in black ashes as usual.

The sunlight was barely peeking over the horizon and having been used to waking up very early to make breakfast, she didn't need to be yelled at to wake up.

Most of the time.

The downgraded girl immediately went off to work in the kitchen, preparing the eggs gathered from the farm into fluffy omelets and have it served with warm toast. In no time, she managed to make a filling breakfast for three.

Two for her stepsisters and one for her stepmother.

Of course all she would have are the leftovers so she didn't starve to death. At least they'll have a servant to do chores all the time.

Once Heather showed up at the dining room with the trays of food, Aria and Luna immediately snickered over her dirty appearance but she was accustomed to the names they threw at her.

The disheveled servant silently served her stepfamily their breakfast and awaited the tasks her stepmother had in store for her today.

"Heather," Even Selma's voice had a bossy and domineering tone, "My daughters and I plan to go shopping in the marketplace later today. You're coming with us so you can carry our things, got it?"

"Yes, Stepmother." She bowed politely.

"Oh, and while you have the time, wipe the windows. They're becoming foggy."

Heather nodded and went straight to work. Having to do nothing but chores since her father's untimely death, she was quite used to working all the time. She didn't enjoy it but she refused to give up. She remembered her mother's last words to remain strong.

'As long as I don't give up, I'll find happiness…'

While cleaning the windows in the hall, Heather stole a peek at the snowflake necklace the boy from so long ago gave her.

She held the necklace close to her heart, praying that she'll meet the boy again and he and her mother were right about her finding happiness if she remains determined.

No sooner had she finished cleaning the last window, her stepfamily were ready to leave.

"Heather, hurry up!" Aria barked.

Heather slipped the necklace away in her rags and hurried out the house with her 'family'.

* * *

The family went through the marketplace in the center of the city and just as Selma described this morning, Heather was stuck carrying all the things they brought. It was a stark contrast to all the times she explored the marketplace and her parents brought nice things for her and not for themselves. Bittersweet tears welled up in her grayish-blue eyes but she refused to give her stepmother the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

She'll remain strong no matter what…

In one of the jewelry stores, Luna found a pair of pearl earrings that caught her eye.

"Ooh! Mom, I want those!" The auburn-haired girl eagerly pointed at the jewelry.

Of course, being one of the two apples of her eyes, Selma brought the earrings for her without even a second thought.

Squealing in delight, Luna put on the jewelry immediately and showed them off.

"What do think?" She asked.

"They look beautiful." Heather offered kind words.

"I was talking to Aria." Luna's usually pleasant voice turned icy towards Heather.

She hung her head, also having been used to being looked down on by her stepsisters but when they were about to leave, she noticed that for just one second, Luna looked at her but her aqua eyes were… _soft_…

For once, they weren't like those cold condescending stares she and her family usually gave her as if deep down, she actually appreciated the compliment…

But Heather didn't want to press her luck and continued following them out the store.

* * *

Being obsessed with fashion, Aria and Luna wanted any dress or piece of jewelry they could get their hands on and Selma would buy them without hesitation and guess who was stuck having to carry them all.

Yes. Heather was stuck carrying all the packages but this was also something she was used to so she managed to carry them all.

But accidents do happen.

Having to keep the boxes and bags in balance, Heather didn't watch where she was going and stumbled on the curb and would've spilled them if not for a rare circumstance…

"Let me help you!" A masculine voice caught her and the packages.

Heather couldn't see the person's face but she was already grateful towards the kind stranger. Once all the items were balanced in her arms, she got a good look at her benefactor.

The young man only wore some humble clothing, had long shaggy dark brown hair that covered his eyes, and even his face was mottled in dirt. However, there was something about him that drew Heather to him…

"Why do _you_ care?" Selma asked callously.

"It's just within my nature to help anyone in need." The man answered with sheer courtesy.

"Don't bother. It's her fault she's such a clumsy oaf." Aria sneered at her stepsister.

"No one's perfect," He replied, "Everyone makes mistakes so we can learn from them."

"Whatever…" The dirty blonde girl scoffed before following Luna to the nearest boutique.

"Heather, you're coming with us!" Selma commanded her like a slave, which she was.

"Ma'am, may I come too?" The mysterious lad asked.

"This is none of your business!" Heather's stepmother tried to shoo off the kind man, "Go on! Beat it!"

"Please, I'll help carry your things too."

Selma closed her magenta eyes in deep thought. Personally, she wanted nothing more than to keep Heather from finding any friends but if this stranger comes along, at least he'll be another servant to carry her and her daughters' things.

"Fine," She said in a somewhat menacing tone, "You can come along _only_ for today."

"Thank you ma'am." The man bowed politely and followed the women next to Heather.

* * *

While Selma and her blood daughters chatted away, the servant girl finally had the courage to speak to the sweet-natured stranger.

"I almost forgot to say… thank you… for helping me back there…"

"You don't have to," The young man rubbed the back of his head shyly, "I just find enjoyment in helping anyone."

"Why do you enjoy helping others?"

"I'm not exactly sure but there's something about doing my part to improve the lives of others I find… _fulfilling_…"

Before Heather can respond, he realized something.

"I apologize," He said all of a sudden, "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Ezekiel." The benevolent stranger offered his hand.

"I'm… Heather…" The servant girl shyly shook his hand, which was surprisingly smooth…

"So what brings you here?" Heather tried to start a conversation with this kind man.

"I'm an apprentice working in the kitchens of the royal palace." Ezekiel answered, "I'm out here to get some ingredients for today's meals."

"Really? Have you met the royal family?" Heather was astonished that an employee of the royal family wanted to talk to her at all.

"Well, I have seen Prince Zane several times. We actually get along quite well."

Heather heard many things about Prince Zane.

Even Aria and Luna gossiped about how he was considered one of the most beautiful people in the kingdom, if not, _the_ most. Many fanciful descriptions were used to describe his appearance but the most common were that his skin was as white as snow, his hair were like strands of gold and silver spun together, and above all else, he was said to have eyes just like winter stars.

"So… are the rumors of his beauty true?"

For some reason, Ezekiel's expression became wary, as if talking about the crown prince made him feel uncomfortable despite saying they got along in the palace.

"I guess you can say that…" He muttered.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Not at all."

"But you seemed uncomfortable."

"I-it's just that it's a bit strange talking about my social betters when they're not around…"

"I see…"

* * *

The two servants continued following Selma and her daughters through the town square. Soon, Ezekiel noticed how Aria and Luna were chatting amongst their friends while poor Heather was left out of all the fun.

"Heather?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Y-yes?" The ragged girl was startled but didn't drop her boxes.

"Don't you have any friends at all?" Even up close, she still couldn't see Ezekiel's eyes under his thick bangs.

"I'm not sure if you can consider them 'friends', but I have the mice, rats, and lizards that come by the gardens. They don't talk back or do much but at least they listen."

"You're quite optimistic." Ezekiel stated not as an insult but as a truth.

"I guess I am." Heather chuckled, thinking about how she bore all her hardships with patience.

Though they just met, Heather found Ezekiel surprisingly charming and, if not, just a little odd…

She felt that she may have finally found a kindred spirit.

Ezekiel also worked hard to serve the royal family like she had done to her stepfamily for years and never complained. But he did this out of his own free will while she was forced to become a slave to her new family since the death of her beloved father.

But he knew what it's like to be on the bottom rung of society and understood how she felt and having another friend outside the little critters in the house was all she needed to be happy.

Ezekiel was the first real friend Heather had in years.

"Heather! We're leaving!" Selma commanded the servant in her usual bossy tone.

The slave girl nodded and followed her stepfamily.

"And you!" The mean stepmother glared at Ezekiel, "Your time's up now go! Scram!"

Ezekiel was disturbed by Selma's rudeness but remained sweet and gentle as he bade farewell to Heather.

"I have to leave. I don't want to keep the royal family waiting."

"I… understand…"

Heather was sad seeing her first friend go but the blissful memory will stay with her forever and that was all the humble girl needed to be happy.

"Maybe we'll see each other again."

The disheveled girl felt a sense of déjà vu hearing Ezekiel say that.

Those were the same words the sweet boy all those years ago said to her before he left and she never saw him again after that.

Will the same happen between her and Ezekiel?

"Are you sure?" Heather asked, "Do you really think we'll see each other again?"

"I must leave," Ezekiel said, "But before I go, I want to say that I'm glad I met you."

The two gazed at each other, blushing before the young man left, his bangs flying out of his face as he turned to leave.

'Ezekiel…'

Heather vowed to never forget her first friend in years, from his sweet personality to his rather scruffy looks and thick hair that hid his eyes.

But when he turned away, she could've sworn she saw the slightest hint of a winter star…

* * *

**Awwww!**

**Looks like Heather finally has a friend!**

**But remember that this story's not gonna be a 'carbon copy' of Cinderella & Ezekiel's obviously more than he seems as we'll find out in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Identity Crisis

**Glass Slipper**

**Ugh! School doesn't start til the very beginning of September (for me) & it already sucks! DX**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter where we'll see Ezekiel's 'secret'! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Identity Crisis

The magnificent royal palace was the inarguably the largest building in the kingdom and it can even be seen from the farthest reaches of the land.

Ezekiel soon returned to the palace but he never brought any ingredients for today's meals and he didn't have to because he had a big secret. Once he was in the royal kitchens where he was 'supposed' to work, the shaggy dark brown locks fell right off to reveal his true self.

The so-called apprentice didn't just know the prince.

Because Ezekiel IS Prince Zane!

Underneath the scruffy wig were strands of gold and silver spun together and pale wintery eyes were exposed to the world.

Zane planned to get back to his chamber unnoticed but it was not to be.

"Your Grace! Where have you been!?" Two voices greeted the disguised prince upon his return.

"Kai, Cole. I wasn't expecting you."

Kai and Cole were two of the guards who swore to protect the crown prince and were also his closest friends, given that they were both the same age as him. Their silver armor shone under the sunlight that peeked through the windows, evoking the fairy tale image fantasized by many little girls who dreamt of being carried off by dashing heroes.

"You can't face your dad like this!" Cole frowned at the prince's dirty appearance.

"I'm sure he'll understand if I explain myself." Zane dismissed the knight's concern and went to the throne room in his plain baggy clothes and blemished face with his friends at his heels.

* * *

In the vast room, sitting upon his white throne was the king, Adam Julien, Zane's father.

His once brown hair became as white as the snow that came in abundance every winter and his eyes that were like winter stars, much like his son's today, have faded with age. Atop the king's snow-white hair was the royal crown made of silver with intricate diamond details. Inlaid at the center was the unique snowflake that served as the royal emblem.

Although the king was old, he was still a wise monarch who truly cared for his people and loved his only child very much.

But it'll help if Zane would stop going around town without his notice.

"Greetings, father." The crown prince bowed before his parent.

"Zane, you know I dislike that you go around town and dirty yourself like this."

"I apologize, but I wanted to explore the town without having to be accompanied by guards."

King Adam sighed in slight exasperation.

Zane was usually well-behaved but there were times he left the palace when he should've stay put in the palace.

And his time was running out…

"Son, I've been thinking…"

"About what?"

"I think it's about time you settle down and find a wife."

The prince wasn't exactly thrilled about having to marry soon.

It wasn't whether or not he planned on getting married. He had trouble finding a girl who liked him for his personality. Every girl he met only liked him because of his title as prince or because of his storied beauty.

"I'm still not ready for marriage." Zane objected as he walked towards one of the tall windows of the throne room overlooking the town.

"Why not? There are MANY young maidens who want to marry you!" Kai asked.

"But they only see me for my status or appearance!" The crown prince gazed down at the town his father ruled over.

"What are you talking about?" Cole raised one bushy eyebrow.

"All the girls see is a prince and not another person who has emotions, thoughts, and memories just like them. They only want me so they can be a princess or flaunt my body as a trophy. I'm more than just a prince."

"Zane, you will become king one day and your life will be filled with great responsibilities." King Adam lectured his son.

"I know that."

"And one of these responsibilities is to keep this family from dying out. One day, you'll have to marry and have a child. That is one of the responsibilities you'll face as king."

The beautiful prince didn't respond.

He knew he'll have to take his father's throne one day but he wasn't ready but his father didn't want to deal with his objections. At least not today.

"Now go get cleaned up. It's almost time for dinner and all that dirt can unsettle the appetite."

Several attendants joined their prince's side as they led him to the royal baths.

"You two are dismissed." King Adam also sent the two knights back to their duty.

"That's the problem with Zane," Cole whispered to Kai, "His expectations are too high. He keeps thinking there's some 'perfect' girl out there."

"Yeah," Kai responded, "That's why he's never gonna get married."

Little did they know that the prince's father heard them as their voices echoed down the halls.

King Adam grew even more concerned for his family's future.

Zane was his only child with his late wife and if he leaves this world with no issue, all hopes for a future generation will die with him.

He had to find a way to convince his son to find his future queen…

* * *

After being bathed and dressed in his princely clothes, Zane retreated to his room.

His personal chamber was a grand room fit for royalty, which he was. The room had a pale color scheme full of white and light blue. A light veil hung over his large bed covered in silk blankets adorned with patterns of snowflakes and plenty of soft fluffy pillows. A small table rested near the center of the room to accommodate him whenever he wanted just a light meal. Translucent white curtains swayed in the gentle breeze that blew through the open doors of the balcony.

The pale prince stepped out onto the balcony and was greeted with a lovely sight.

He could see the whole town, the docks, and the vast sea until it disappeared over the horizon.

Icy blue eyes gazed down upon the town sprawled out before him but he still can't stop himself from thinking about a certain girl dressed in rags and a face blemished with cinders.

'Heather…'

She had no idea who he really was under his plain disguise when he can truly be himself.

As crown prince, Zane truly cared about his subjects and everything he said to her was nothing but the honest truth. He knew he'll have to look after them once he becomes king yet he wasn't sure if he wanted to marry to do so but he didn't want to marry for duty alone. He also wanted to marry for love.

What his friends said earlier was true.

He just can't find a girl who looked beyond his beauty and status and see him for who he really was, not a trophy or an opportunity to live her own childish dreams.

That was why he can't stop thinking about Heather.

She seemed to like him for his personality and took the chance to know him unlike the nobles' daughters who blushed and giggled just by looking at him. In turn, he was drawn to the rather disheveled servant girl. She was optimistic despite her terrible home situation with her wicked stepmother and snobbish stepsisters.

In a way, these two souls who were on opposite sides of the caste system, were alike.

They weren't happy with their home lives yet they both remained kind and gentle through it all.

He wished he could help her but he can't do it unless he exposes his true self to her.

How will she react once she finds out that the humble Ezekiel is actually the crown prince Zane?

Will she forget about the modest apprentice and use the prince to escape her harsh life?

Or will she still see him for his true personality he showed her?

'Heather…'

For some reason, more he thought about the poor girl, the more he felt oddly familiar with her, as if he met her before but where?

He gazed out into the open, wondering if Heather could be looking back at him…

* * *

Heather looked out the window and saw the white palace.

Even in the outskirts of the kingdom, the beautiful castle was still visible.

"Heather! Don't keep us waiting!" Selma's harsh voice echoed from the dining room where she and her daughters were waiting for dinner.

The servant girl hurried to get the food ready and deliver them to her stepfamily.

Today's meal were plump fish caught fresh this morning pan-seared in butter, accompanied by lightly seasoned pasta, and berry cakes for dessert. Her stepfamily didn't even thank her when she presented them with the lovely meal though Luna and Aria gave her a gentle glance when Selma wasn't looking.

"Heather!" Selma called her stepdaughter again.

"Yes, Stepmother?"

"I saw some lizards out in the garden earlier! Go get rid of them!"

"I will."

Heather bowed and went outside but she was looking forward to this 'chore'. The critters that managed to find their way into her garden were her only friends. They were the only company she had who were never mean to her and she was grateful for that.

Out on the edge of the garden, where the pumpkins grew, she did find a few lizards.

"Hello, there." She greeted the pests who were actually her friends.

The tiny reptiles gathered around the human girl, eager to hear her story for the day.

"Today would've been like any other but I met someone. Someone wonderful." Heather smiled, subconsciously taking out the snowflake necklace.

"He's a kitchen apprentice named Ezekiel and he's the sweetest person I've ever met. I feel like I've finally found a kindred spirit and perhaps he knows something about the boy…"

The servant girl fiddled with the royal necklace she held dear to her ever since she received it.

"He said we'll meet again like the boy did many years ago but I'm not sure if he'll leave me like the boy before but I have a feeling we will. Maybe he even knows the boy and we'll finally find each other again."

Being unable to talk, the lizards merely flicked their tongues but Heather smiled, happy to have their company anyway.

"You guys may not talk but at least you take the time to listen to the troubles of a simple girl."

The humble servant wished she could stay and talk with her little friends for hours on end but she can't stay out for long. Selma will grow impatient and punish her.

"Go on. You should get out of here before Stepmother sees you."

Heather scooped up the lizards onto her hands and released them just outside the fence.

Once she was sure they were all gone, she retreated back into the house to do the last chores of the day. But before she entered the house, she gazed into the night sky and the palace in the distance, where Ezekiel was probably also working.

'Ezekiel…'

Heather can only wonder if he was looking back at her right now…

* * *

**Oh Heather, if only you knew…**

**Anyway, school's starting so I understand if reviews are slow but please do if you have time!**


	4. A Gift Like No Other

**Glass Slipper**

**Hey guys! I finally got this story updated! With school starting, I can't hang out here all day & you'll have better time finding me at night and that's when I'll be updating. Anyway, here's the next chapter where we'll be introduced to a VERY important character!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Gift Like No Other

Heather's first chore of the day was to help get her stepsisters ready for the day out with their friends. Obviously, she won't be able to go with them.

With Selma gone, she thought Aria and Luna will be meaner than ever but they weren't.

"Heather, help me get my hair done." Luna spoke but her voice was in no way malicious.

Today, the aqua-eyed girl opted for a braided bun and having styled her hair for years, the slave girl did it all with ease and then handed her a mirror.

"I like it." She examined her auburn hair with approval.

"Heather, I need help getting this on." Aria had trouble reaching for the buttons on the back of the bodice of her dress.

The ever polite servant did as she was told and the dirty blonde girl was ready in no time.

"Thanks." She whispered before leaving.

Once the two well-dressed girls were at the foyer, Selma approached her blood daughters and inspected them with scrutinizing eyes.

"You look fine," She nodded, "Enjoy your day."

"Yes, Mother."

Heather opened the door for her stepsisters and right after they left, her face turned sour now that she was alone with her stepdaughter.

"You!" She commanded, "Scrub the floors, wipe the windows, and sweep the chimney! I want my daughters to come home to a clean house! Not a pigsty!"

Without even waiting for a 'yes ma'am', the mean stepmother sauntered off to laze in the living room. With nothing else to do, Heather immediately set out to do her chores but her encounter with the kindly Ezekiel yesterday filled her with renewed hope. She _will_ find happiness one day.

With Selma gone, she stole a peek at the snowflake necklace.

Looking at the crystal snowflake always reminded her that she always had to remain strong yet kind. Not long before his passing, even her father said that kindness can have its own rewards.

She wasn't sure at first but she slowly began to understand what he meant.

Through kindness alone, she founded reasons to be happy.

She had her own friends in the critters that ventured into the garden and her stepsisters were less mean whenever Selma wasn't looking.

Heather felt a little more optimistic that she'll see Ezekiel again.

It's not like he'll stay in the palace forever. He'll have to go out and buy ingredients every now and then. If they were lucky, they can meet each other again.

With new hopes for the future, Heather managed to smile even as she worked.

* * *

Elsewhere in the royal palace, King Adam paced around the office where he normally stamped documents and dealt with the political aspects of being a monarch but he wasn't worrying over taxes or signs of a rebellion, not that there had been any, but over a whole different matter.

"This has gone on long enough!"

The king slammed his fist on the marble table before him in frustration, ignoring the pain.

"What do you mean?" Dareth, the king's trusted duke, asked.

"My son has been avoiding his responsibilities for too long," Adam sighed, "He really needs to settle down and behave like the king he'll be."

"But Your Majesty, he already cares for his people and- "

"That's not the point." The king said sternly.

"Then what exactly are you talking about?"

"I'm concerned that he will never marry and the royal family line will be wiped out."

The king leaned back on his chair, exhausted from all the stress.

"Where is Zane right now?"

"He's out riding his horse for the moment, Your Majesty."

"Good. Then I won't have to worry about him eavesdropping."

"Why?"

"Because he'll object if I tell him to get married directly. I have to find some way to convince my son to marry…"

King Adam mused in silence, trying to find a way to continue the royal bloodline. He still loved his son also wanted him to be happy but he can't just _force_ him to love someone. His marriage with Zane's mother was arranged but they soon grew to truly love one another. He hoped the same thing will happen with Zane and his future bride, whoever she may be.

But the crown prince was showing signs of becoming disillusioned by all the girls who liked him just for his looks or his status. If this keeps happening, then he'll start turning down all maidens without even taking the chance to know them. There's got to be some way he'll _have_ to spend time getting to know a girl and vice versa!

…

"That's it!"

Dareth was startled by his king's sudden exclamation.

"W-what's do mean, Y-Your majesty?"

"We will have a ball!" King Adam announced.

"A-a ball!? W-w-what's the occasion!?" The duke asked.

"I shall arrange the grandest ball this kingdom has ever seen!" Adam explained his plan, "And as luck would have it, Zane's birthday is within a couple of days and he's coming of age this year!"

"So what does that have to do with him finding a bride?"

"What better way than to celebrate his birthday with a grand ball? Everyone in the kingdom will be invited and that means every maiden will attend! He's bound to show interest in at least one of them!"

"But what if he catches on?" Dareth asked, "Prince Zane is more clever than most of the people in the kingdom, including myself. He might find what you have in store for him even before you start the ball."

"We won't _have_ to tell him to get married," King Adam reminded his duke, "All the birthdays of the royal family has been celebrated with a ball. I'm sure Zane would understand that having a ball is part of the royal traditions."

"I guess so…"

"Great!" King Adam exclaimed, "We'll start arrangements for the ball but first, I must speak to Zane about this…"

* * *

Out in the palace gardens, the prince's gorgeous white mare leapt over the last hurdle with an angelic grace, appearing as if she actually flew off the ground.

The small audience of nobles clapped at yet another great equestrian performance from Prince Zane and his loyal companion, Snowflake.

"Your Grace," Cole bowed before his prince, "Your father wishes to see you."

"What for?"

"He doesn't want to reveal his reasons until you stand before him."

"I see…"

The prince dismounted his horse and entered the palace.

* * *

Zane sauntered down the royal hall with portraits of past kings adorning its walls. Each king had a unique quality to their appearance but one thing that remained the same were their piercing crystalline eyes in a hue of icy blue.

Eventually, he stood before his father in his office.

"Why have you summoned me here, father?"

"Zane, your birthday is coming up and this year, you'll finally come of age. I plan to hold a grand ball like no other for such an occasion. I want you to know this before the announcement."

The prince trusted his father and all of his birthdays were celebrated with a ball but he couldn't help but feel a slight sense of dread for this year. He was coming of age and his father will most likely pressure him even further to find a bride.

Again, he wouldn't have minded if not for every girl he met liking him just for his looks or title.

He began to doubt there's a girl out there who'll appreciate him for who he truly is, which also reminded him of a servant girl he met yesterday.

'Heather…'

Too bad she was just a servant and most likely won't be allowed to go to the ball.

But that doesn't mean he can resume his Ezekiel persona and spend time with her before he'll be stuck at the upscale party.

Maybe he can even find a way to get Heather into the ball.

"I understand, Father."

Upon being dismissed, Zane already had plans to sneak out to see Heather before the ball…

* * *

The moment Heather was finished scrubbing every last corner of the floors in the house, Luna and Aria returned. They didn't even bother waiting for her to open the door since they barged right in to tell their mother what they just heard at the town square.

"There's going to be a ball!" Aria exclaimed.

"A ball? What for?" Selma asked.

"Zane's birthday's coming up and the king wants to celebrate with a ball!" Luna answered.

"And he said that every maiden in the kingdom is invited!" Aria added.

"That means I can go too." Heather said despite knowing better.

"What makes you think you can go to the ball?" Selma glared at her stepdaughter.

"You said that _every_ maiden in the land is invited. I'm also a maiden in the kingdom and there's no specifications of status."

Aria and Luna paused for one moment before they guffawed. Even Selma chuckled as well.

"What makes you think YOU have a chance with the prince!?" Luna asked in between laughs.

"No, but maybe she can practice dancing with her broom!" Aria taunted.

The servant blushed in embarrassment but held her tongue, already humiliated by herself.

"Then you two better get ready for the ball!" Selma regained her composure, "We have only a couple of days to get ready and we must get the good dresses before the other girls do!"

Aria and Luna obeyed their mother while Heather stood in the background.

The little girl inside her grew giddy over the news of the ball celebrating Prince Zane's birthday but a lowly servant such as herself won't be allowed to attend such a grand occasion.

"Heather, come carry our stuff while we go shopping!" Selma ordered her.

"Yes, Stepmother."

* * *

Like yesterday, Heather had to carry her stepfamily's brand new dresses, jewelry, accessories, and everything in between. She managed to carry it all without tripping but she wished Ezekiel was here to keep her company. The slave girl had to bear all the weight by herself as Luna and Aria piled more and more dresses on the things she already carried.

Obviously, _everyone_ heard about the big ball.

The town was teeming with activity, mostly consisting of maidens seeking out the best dresses, jewelry, and hairstyles that may catch the prince's fancy. There were even occasional squabbles over some dresses or pretty hat. Selma got into quite a few of them as well and she proved to be… _aggressive_… when it came to getting what she wanted for herself and her daughters.

But whenever they were alone, Aria and Luna didn't look as happy as they initially were when they got home with the big announcement.

Almost as if they too weren't happy with their lives…

Heather decided to take a risk and approach them but she didn't.

Something else got her attention.

Not far from where she and her stepsisters stood were a group of naughty kids who pestered a mysterious figure slouched over in their cloak. The rude kids called the person mean names and went as far as throw pebbles at them.

Heather can't just let a poor person suffer like this. She knew what it's like to be harassed and bullied and nobody deserved it.

After carefully placing the packages she carried onto the ground, she marched towards the kids.

"Leave this poor person alone!" The servant girl swung a loose stick she found on the ground to shoo off the bullies.

They scurried away in an instant but not without making fun of her own dirty appearance but to Heather, the most important thing was that the figure was safe.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Your kindness is a gift like no other," The servant girl can only see the cryptic smile underneath the stranger's hood, "You have my gratitude…"

And just like that, the mysterious stranger left as suddenly as she appeared.

But Heather had a feeling they'll meet again…

And they will…

* * *

**Bet you all know who that mystery person is!**

**So what do you think?**

**The ball's coming up so we're getting closer to the big moment in this story! Review, please!**


	5. Have a Little Faith

**Glass Slipper**

**Good evening guys! Here's the last update before the big ball! In this chapter Heather meets 'Ezekiel' one last time before the ball & we'll explore her relationship with her stepsisters & she'll be surprised to find out what they REALLY think about her! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Have a Little Faith

The day Prince Zane has dreaded for quite some time was fast approaching.

In a couple of days, he will come of age and his father's expectations for him to marry will only increase even further until he'll be _forced_ to court shallow maidens who only want him so they can be a princess.

The beautiful prince gazed at his father's lands from his balcony until the sea disappeared over the horizon. He was sure the town was busy making preparations for his birthday if the frantic servants within the palace walls indicated anything.

Every last inch of the castle was being cleaned by the scullery maids, all the cooks were making plans for a grand menu fit for royalty, and even security was amped up in case any trespassers dared to crash the party. Thus, Zane had less time to spend with Kai and Cole, who were sent to guard the walls surrounding the castle.

Although he still took his duties as a prince seriously, he didn't like being the center of attention and all the hubbub over his upcoming birthday made him uncomfortable. He won't be able to go to the marketplace with girls squealing over him or begging to marry one of them. There was only one girl he was interested in.

'Heather…'

He may not be able to go out as himself but he knew _someone_ who could…

* * *

Ever since the announcement of the prince's birthday ball, Heather spent most of her day hours carrying her stepfamily's things as they shopped for the best dresses the town had to offer.

Another person she couldn't stop thinking about was the mysterious person she saved from the bullies yesterday.

All she knew about the figure was that it was definitely a woman due to her monotonous voice and that her skin was white. Not just pale like Prince Zane, at least from what she heard of him, but COMPLETELY white like a marble statue.

She also remembered the boy from so long ago telling her they'll meet again but she never saw him ever since yet she had a feeling she will see this cloaked stranger again.

'How ironic…' She thought.

But as luck would have it, _he_ appeared…

"Heather!"

She heard his voice only once but she never forgot it.

"Ezekiel?"

The servant girl peeked through the small pile of boxes on her arms and saw the sweet kitchen apprentice she met a couple of days ago. He wore the same baggy clothes and his scruffy dark brown hair still hid his eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Selma asked in a disapproving tone.

"The kitchen is busier than ever before to make the feast for the ball." At least Zane was being honest with the happenstances going on in the palace.

"I understand. So what do they plan on making for his birthday?" Heather asked, still oblivious of Ezekiel's true identity.

"The king ordered the chefs to make plenty of the prince's favorite foods." Zane still felt really uncomfortable talking about himself as if he was another person and it also made him feel like an arrogant braggart.

"So I guess it must be a very busy time for you." The servant responded kindly.

"Heather! Stop wasting your time with that lowlife and carry this!" Selma piled on yet another dress on the things she had to carry.

"Ma'am, she's only a human like you and me," The humble apprentice tried to stand up for her, "I think you shouldn't be so harsh on her."

"Why should I listen to you!?" The mean stepmother began to chew out Ezekiel, "You're just a dirty simpleton who doesn't know how to mind his own business! I can treat my stepdaughter any way I want!" She didn't even care that the public heard her and even Aria and Luna looked astonished by her nasty words.

The prince frowned with disdain towards Selma. If he hadn't donned his persona, she would've been arrested for assault but he didn't want to reveal himself yet and it made him feel bad for Heather. Such a sweet girl doesn't deserve such a terrible guardian.

It was too risky to reveal himself and he really wished he could but alas, his father will find out and will probably lock him in the palace until the ball.

But the very least he can do is comfort Heather while he was still here.

* * *

"So Prince Zane is coming of age, huh?" The servant girl tried to strike up a conversation.

"Yes," Ezekiel answered, "That's why the king wants this to be the grandest ball yet."

"The king must love his son very much to do that."

"I guess so…"

Zane understood that his father meant well but they do have their disagreements, especially on the idea of him marrying soon.

Heather was the first girl who liked him for his personality, even if he was in a disguise. At least he can be his true self around her.

It was ironic how he had to use a persona to be his true self around others.

The more time he spent with her, the more Zane started to feel that this girl, with her dirty rags and face marred with cinders, could be the _one_. He too had a disheveled appearance as Ezekiel but Heather didn't seem to care about his looks or seemingly lowly status.

However, he wanted to reveal who he really was to her but his fears were holding him back.

What if she no longer saw him as a sweet and gentle soul and get caught up with his beauty and his princely title?

What if she no longer cares for who he truly is and use his status to leave her stepfamily?

"Ezekiel!"

Heather's voice brought the disguised prince out of his reverie.

"What is it?"

"You were zoning out. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Zane berated himself for getting all caught up with what might happen should he reveal himself to Heather. He didn't like thinking that only about the negative outcomes will happen.

If this sweet girl truly is the _one_ he's been searching for, then he must find a way for them to be together but it won't be easy. There's no way society would ever let him, a prince, be with her, a dirty servant girl, be together.

But he had to try…

"Heather, I'll see if I can find a way to get you into the ball." Ezekiel whispered.

"What!?" Heather hissed, "You can't do that! You could get in trouble!"

"But I know the prince," The apprentice retorted, "I may be able to convince him to let you go."

"Do you really think you can do that?"

"I'll do what I can to find a way to let you in."

"Y-you don't have to. My stepmother wouldn't let me go…"

"Even if she won't, I'm sure you'll find a way."

"You think so?"

"Yes, because I believe in you." Ezekiel answered out loud.

'Because you might be the one…' Zane spoke in his head.

Unfortunately, it was getting late and he had to get back to the palace before his father will get suspicious and send the guards to find him.

"I must leave," 'Ezekiel' said, "I don't want to keep the royal family waiting. I know you'll find a way to get into the ball. I'll be waiting for you."

With that, the kitchen apprentice left, leaving Heather at the mercy of her Stepmother…

"None of these dresses are good enough for my daughters!" Selma literally threw the gowns at Heather's feet, "Go use them to make something original for them!"

"Okay."

* * *

Heather spent all day preparing a unique gown for her stepsisters and she was scheduled to do their hair right before the ball.

Yes, this was a VERY busy time for her.

Luna wanted a dress that evoked an image of the night sky while Aria preferred bright and vivid colors for hers.

Once the dresses were made, Heather had to style their hair after washing her hands of course.

"I actually want to be a singer one day…" Luna said out of nowhere while she combed her long auburn locks.

"A singer?" Heather wasn't too surprised.

She heard the aqua-eyed girl sing and boy can she sing.

"Why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

"Mother… doesn't really support me…" Luna confessed, "She says that the only way I can ever be successful is if I'm pretty, popular, and marry a rich guy. I'm not sure if that's what I want."

"I hear you," Aria added, "I want to explore the lands beyond the kingdom but Mother doesn't approve of my choice. She also says that being popular is all that matters…"

Heather began to feel sorry for her stepsisters.

In a way, they were alike, although they probably wouldn't want to admit it. They had their own hopes and dreams like her but they were completely ruled by their own mother, who imposed _her_ beliefs on her daughters and it ended up warping them.

"But why are you telling me this?" Heather asked, despite knowing better.

"I don't know," Aria shrugged, "It's just that you're always so… _nice_… even with the way Mother treated you since your father… passed on."

"But why do you act so kind to me whenever she isn't looking? You don't really have to do that if you loathe me just as much as she does."

"All Mother ever cares about is our success, not our hopes and dreams," Luna answered, "She treats you very terribly yet you still keep going. In a way, it's… _inspiring_…"

"I too have my hopes and dreams but I won't let Stepmother stop me from believing." The dirty servant girl said.

"Why? I personally would've caved in if I were in your shoes." Aria confessed.

Heather sighed as she looked back to her mother's dying moments…

"When my mother… passed away… she told me to always be strong and to never give up hope. Ever since, I've wanted to honor her final wish and I still believe that if I remain strong, I'll find happiness one day."

Aria and Luna were intrigued by their stepsister's unwavering fortitude. Now they began to feel bad for looking down on her. Unlike them, she never gave up on her ambitions.

Maybe they shouldn't be so hard on her…

Heather might not be able to go to the ball but at least they can let her in on the stories they'll have once it's over…

"We'll tell you everything that happened at the ball once we return, okay?" They offered.

Heather was surprised that her stepsisters were doing something nice for her in return for the tasks she had done for them over the years.

Perhaps her kindness was rubbing off on them.

But she already felt blessed that she was one step closer to finding the happiness she yearned for since her parents passed away.

"Aria, Luna… Thank you…"

* * *

The day of the big ball was finally here.

Zane stood before the full-length mirror, examining his new apparel for his birthday ball, paying particular attention to the diadem encircling the top of his forehead. Like the royal crown he'll wear one day, it was made of silver and diamonds although less detailed, but the center of the circlet was also decorated with the royal snowflake emblem.

Everyone in the kingdom was coming to the ball but all he wanted to see was Heather.

It was unlikely that a lowly servant like her will be allowed to go to the ball but that didn't stop him from having faith in her.

He can't give up, not when she could be the right girl.

Walking out onto the balcony, he gazed at the full moon surrounded by the evening stars.

'Please Heather… I have faith in you…'

* * *

**Don't worry, Zane. Heather **_**will**_** go to the ball! Too bad you might not recognize her…**

**Anyway, the next chapter won't start off so pretty when Selma does something VERY cruel to poor Heather but have no fear! A very special someone will show up again & help her get to the ball & meet Prince Zane!**

**I'm REALLY excited for the next chapter & I hope you are too!**

**Now send in the reviews!**


	6. Say Yes to the Dress

**Glass Slipper**

**OMG! I've been looking forward to this chapter ever since I published this story! Heather will get all spruced up for the ball but first, something VERY cruel will happen to her but hey, at least this story's version of the Fairy Godmother will come to her rescue. Be on the lookout for a cameo from two characters who haven't even appeared in this story until now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Say Yes to the Dress

The night of the ball was finally here.

Fancy carriages were sent from the palace to every household in the kingdom to pick up all the maidens planning to attend, including the Selma's home…

"Aria! Luna! It's time to go!" Selma called her daughters.

The two girls stepped out onto the foyer, looking beautiful in their unique evening gowns.

Luna's gown was colored in an array of dark blue and lavender with hints of white detailing that made the dress look like a night sky full of twinkling stars.

Aria wore a dress that had a bright variety of vivid colors and gold accents that made it look like a dress made of pure sunlight.

"You two look absolutely marvelous," Their mother smiled proudly, "Surely one of you will win Prince Zane's heart and even be his queen one day."

Her blood daughters curtsied politely, still unsure if marrying the prince is what _they_ want, not that they would say it to their mother's face.

Heather gave them sympathetic looks but they didn't look back and she didn't blame them.

Selma had a wicked temper and everyone who dared cross her knew that all too well.

"Now get in the carriage," The stepmother ordered her blood daughters outside, "I'm going to have a talk with Heather… _alone_…"

The servant girl gulped.

'This can't be good…!'

Aria and Luna weren't sure what their mother planned to do but she shooed them out onto the carriage that will take them to the ball.

"Come with me, young lady!"

Now Heather knew she was in big trouble but she had no choice but to follow her.

Out in the backyard, Selma finally wailed on her stepdaughter.

"I know you want to go to that ball! It's that simpleton Ezekiel who's filling that stupid head of yours with false hope! Well, here's the truth! You can't go!"

Heather knew her stepmother would dash her hopes of going but it still hurt to hear them.

"You've been nothing but a thorn on my side ever since I laid eyes on you for the first time! You are a worthless piece of garbage and that's what you'll always, and ever will be!"

The disheveled servant wanted to cry but she didn't want to give Selma that satisfaction.

"Now clean up the whole house! You don't belong in the palace and don't you _dare_ follow us to the ball! The sight of you alone disgusts me!"

The dirty slave girl backed away in slight fear but her stepmother wasn't done with her.

"Don't think I never noticed you carrying that thing!"

Selma yanked at the pocket of Heather's apron and took out something very important to her, tearing a part of the clothing in the process. In her hands was the necklace Heather kept close to her ever since she met that boy from so long ago.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

Heather reached for her precious necklace but Selma shoved her and threw the piece of jewelry to the ground.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!"

Heather begged for her stepmother to stop but it was too late.

STOMP!

The crystalline snowflake was shattered under the weight of Selma's foot.

"_**NO!"**_

Heather picked up as many fragments as she could but it was no use.

It was completely shattered, just like her hopes and dreams. Tears already fell from her grayish blue eyes and for the first time, the poor girl wept before her wicked stepmother.

"Good night." Selma chuckled callously before leaving the garden and join her daughters to the ball where Ezekiel was sure to expect her.

Once she was sure her stepfamily was gone, Heather threw herself onto the ground and sobbed in despair. She tried so hard to find happiness and just when she thought she found it, her evil stepmother destroyed all hope for her.

She no longer cared if Ezekiel was expecting her or if that boy from long ago was at the ball.

Despite all those years of hard work and toiling, it was all for nothing.

"What's the point?" The poor girl sobbed, "I'll never find happiness! I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my miserable life!"

"Dry your tears." A monotonous yet benevolent sounding voice echoed from out of nowhere.

"N-n-no…" Heather was too sad to even care that somehow, someone was now by her side or that this person gently stroked her dirty tangled hair.

"Do not give in to despair just yet." The feminine voice said.

Finally, the disheveled girl realized she wasn't alone. She lifted her head and before her was the most peculiar woman she has ever seen.

Her skin was completely white like a new plate with strange purple markings all over her face, her _entire_ eyes were green and her hair gave off a sheen like metal. The mysterious woman was clad in purple robes although her left arm and shoulder were completely bare.

"Oh my…! W-w-who are you…?" Heather asked with bewilderment.

"I am Pixal," The mysterious woman answered, "Heather, you may not know it but we have met before. You may not recognize me now, but I can show you."

As if out of nowhere, the silver-haired woman took out a hooded cloak, wrapped it around her body, and hunched over. The memories came flooding back to Heather.

"You…! You're the stranger I rescued before…!"

"Yes," Pixal removed her cloak, "You are a truly kind young woman and have never given up. I shall reward you for your kindness and hard work."

"What do you mean?"

"I will help you get to the ball."

Heather gasped in astonishment.

Since when has anyone done something nice for her?

It wasn't like she expected it in the first place.

"Why would you want to help me?"

"You have helped me once and I wish to show my gratitude."

"Y-you really don't have to do this…"

"Heather, you have dreamt of finding true happiness one day and I want to help you."

"It's no use," The servant girl sighed bitterly, "I tried to stay strong but I just can't."

"Not unless you let me show you."

Pixal helped Heather onto her feet and literally took out a wand out of her sleeve.

"H-h-how did you do that…!?" The human girl's bluish gray eyes were as wide as dinner plates at the sight of the miraculous spectacle.

"I almost forgot to tell you, I am a mage," The mysterious woman finally told Heather who she really was, "I seek those who have a truly good heart like yours and help them find happiness. Heather, you went through so much yet you remained kind and generous through it all. That is all the proof I need to know that you deserve to go to the ball."

"W-will you r-really get me there…?" The dirty slave sniffled.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank you so much."

"You can thank me once you reach the ball. First, fetch me the biggest pumpkin in this garden."

The servant girl stared at the mage like she was a madwoman.

"Why…?"

"You will see."

Although she had no idea what Pixal was planning, Heather did as she was told and managed to carry the largest pumpkin in front of the white-skinned woman. She began to chant a string of archaic words and before Heather's eyes, the seemingly useless gourd grew and changed from a ripe orange color into a pearly white with golden accents and the vines underneath it curled into wheels. In a matter of minutes, the pumpkin was transformed into a lavish carriage!

"Oh my!" Heather gasped, "It's beautiful!"

Pixal gratefully smiled at the compliment.

"Indeed. But you need more than just a carriage to get to the ball. Now, bring me some mice."

Again, the servant girl had to follow orders but Pixal was a benevolent young woman. Luckily, it wasn't difficult for her to gather four of the mice in the garden since they were her little friends.

Just like with the pumpkin, the silver-haired mage chanted and the tiny mice soon transformed into the most gorgeous white horses Heather had ever seen.

"These horses will pull the carriage but for that, you will need a coachman and I know the right one. Heather, fetch me the rats and lizards."

"Why?"

"I know what I am doing."

So far, everything Pixal had done seemed to help so Heather did as she told, finding a few rats and lizards, bringing them to the mysterious woman. The mage looked at the rats and with her wand, raised the largest rat in midair and 'moved' it towards the carriage. After chanting more archaic words, the brown rodent was no longer there.

In the vermin's place was a human man!

He was quite a becoming fellow with neatly swept brown hair and eyes like sapphires. He wore a teal uniform with silver accents and a bright jovial smile, giving the impression that he loved to laugh.

"Now you have yourself a coachman," Pixal said, "Now, as for a footman…"

Out of the corner of her entirely green eyes, the mage saw the smallest of the lizards trying to scurry off but as far as she's concerned, he wasn't going anywhere.

"You will NOT get away that easily."

With another twirl of her wand, she 'picked up' the lizard and chanted again. Just like with the rat, the little reptile was also changed.

Instead of a lizard, there was now another human!

This man was shorter than the one who used to be a rat, had wavy blonde hair, eyes bright like a pair of emeralds, and a face with a childlike charm. Like the coachman, his uniform was in teal and silver.

"Now you have a coachman and a footman to help take you to the ball."

"Wow! This is all so amazing!" Heather gasped, "Thank you so much!"

"But you have forgotten something, have you not?" Pixal reminded Heather of her wardrobe.

The servant girl looked at her dirty rags with slight embarrassment.

"Oh. Right…" She blushed.

"I can take care of that. All you have to do is spin around."

This was all so confusing to Heather but she obeyed and slowly spun.

With a little bit of magic, Pixal changed the servant girl's rags into a gorgeous gown!

The gown was as white as snow with lace all over the front of the bodice with dainty ruffles on the neckline decorated with a white rose in the center. The slender sleeves were slightly puffed at the shoulders and flared out towards the lower arms and Heather's hands were concealed in gloves. Intricate frills ran along the waistline and even more decorated the edge of the peplum which was decorated with little white roses. The full skirt was like a ball gown from a fairy tale with a lightly pleated outer layer split in the middle, revealing the shimmering inner skirt which was adorned with floral lace.

Heather's once tangled hair was now silky smooth and the light brown locks were clean of the dirt that once marred it and was now in a fancy updo with a few wavy strands framing her face and decorated with tiny white flowers. Even her face was clear of dirt but there were still some freckles on the bridge of her nose. Crowning her head was a tiara made of diamonds and pearls with crystals faceted into it.

Adorning her neck was an extravagant necklace made of diamonds with flower-shaped charms made of opaque crystals and she even had white flower earrings.

Heather gasped in amazement at her new attire!

She never felt like a princess in her whole life!

She picked up her full skirt just a little bit and saw what could be the best part of her new attire.

Covering her dainty feet were slippers made of clear glass that sparkled and shimmered.

"Thank you Pixal!" Heather wasted no time hugging the mage, "Thank you so much!"

The magical benefactor embraced the human in return but stepped back.

"I am grateful for your appreciation but these gifts and their magic will only last until midnight."

"I understand. I'll stay at the ball until then."

"No. You _have_ to leave before the clock strikes twelve. Once both hands of the clock reach that number, _everything_ will be the way they used to be. The carriage will be a pumpkin once more, the horses will turn back to mice, the coachman and footman, a rat and lizard, and your gown will be nothing more than the rags you wore mere moments ago."

"Oh," Heather was a little saddened but her heart was filled with too much hope to dwell on it for long, "I promise, I'll leave the ball before midnight."

"Now go," Pixal urged the human girl onto the carriage, "Enjoy the ball until midnight."

"Before I go," The once ragged girl said from within the carriage, "I want to say thank you."

The mage only smiled in response before the carriage began its journey to the palace.

To Heather, it was all like a dream come true and that's exactly what's happening right now.

She will finally meet Ezekiel and perhaps find the boy from her past and her hopes and dreams will finally come true…

* * *

**Aw yeah!**

**Heather's now on her way to the ball where she'll meet Prince Zane! The next chapter will be full of fluff! I'm really looking forward to it & I hope you all are too!**

**Review!**


	7. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Glass Slipper**

**Wow! I can't believe I updated in 3 consecutive days! This calls for a celebration! Speaking of celebrations, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Heather and Zane will meet for the first time in this super fluffy chapter! I REALLY enjoyed writing this sugary sweet chapter & I hope you enjoy it! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Dancing in the Moonlight

Heather's heart pounded in her chest in the carriage that was well on its way to the ball.

She peeked out of the window to marvel at the night sky and the stars that seemed to sparkle more than ever and the full moon that looked even more brilliant than ever. As far as her eyes can see, the fields also appeared to dance as the white lilies even swayed in the night breeze. In the distance she could see the magnificent palace closer than ever before.

As cliché as it sounds, she had a feeling something amazing was going to happen at the ball.

And she had no idea how right she will be…

* * *

At the ball, every eligible maiden who got to attend were lucky enough to share a quick dance with the beautiful Prince Zane.

Almost every girl had to keep herself from swooning as each of them got to hold hands with the gorgeous prince but the future king couldn't be any LESS thrilled.

All these girls saw was a prince and not another human like them.

Zane searched through the crowd but he could not find Heather. No other girl had those grayish blue eyes and despite the dirt on her face every time he saw her, he could see hints of freckles on the bridge of her nose and none of the maidens matched her face.

But he still had to have faith. He must…

* * *

Finally, Heather was at the front gates of the palace.

"Good luck, Heather." A familiar voice spoke.

"Pixal…" The human girl gasped upon seeing the mage standing before her.

"Remember what I told you. You must leave before midnight." The mage warned her again.

"I promise."

"You are one step closer to finding happiness. Now whether or not you will take the next step is completely up to you."

Heather gazed at the tall entrance to the palace, feeling even more nervous than before.

Somewhere in there, Ezekiel was waiting for her.

And there was also the boy from so long ago…

"Pixal, I…" The bedecked girl turned around but the mage was gone.

She was now on her own.

'Okay Heather, this is now or never…'

Starting with one timid step, she began to ascend the stairs and enter the ball…

* * *

During the whole ball, King Adam would gaze at the festivities from his private box with Dareth by his side. So far, his son showed no interest in any of the girls.

"This is hopeless," The king sank into his plush chair in frustration, "At this rate, Zane will NEVER find the right girl."

The duke knew better than try to play matchmaker in the game of love but he also knew things can change so he was open to the possibility that the prince might find the right girl somewhere in this ball.

Little did he know he will be right…

* * *

Aria and Luna both had their turns dancing with Prince Zane but they couldn't find that special spark that indicated that he could be the one, despite Selma's urges for them to flirt with him. But they were interested in two of the guards that also danced at the ball. Luna felt something new for the raven-haired man with thick eyebrows and the one with spiky hair definitely caught Aria's attention.

As the two girls danced with the knights, they learned that their names were Cole and Kai.

Luna felt something spark between her and Cole while Aria was quickly taken with Kai.

But as far as Selma's concerned, they're no match for her daughters. They were just a couple of measly guards who serve the royal family, not someone rich and successful.

Now they knew how Heather felt having to be ruled by her.

But they did promise their stepsister to tell her all about the ball upon their return and maybe she'll support them…

* * *

Heather can already hear music playing as she wandered down the hall leading to the ballroom.

She could feel her heart beat a mile a minute in her chest but she was so close. She could even see the ballroom's luxurious chandelier from the hall and the happy couples waltzing about but she grew extremely nervous. Even the once in a lifetime opportunity to reunite with Ezekiel or even see that kindly boy from so long ago wasn't enough to convince her that she should go in.

'Maybe this ball really is too grand for me…' She thought, 'I should leave but…'

The grandeur of the palace and the ball still called out to the little girl in her and she didn't want Pixal's hard work to be in vain. With one cautious step, Heather finally arrived at the ball.

No sooner had she finally arrived that everyone in the ballroom fell silent.

No one in the room had ever seen such a beautiful young woman and no one, not even Selma and her biological daughters recognized her. Not one person in the room, or the entire kingdom for that matter, have seen her before yet were captivated by this stranger.

But no one was as entranced as Zane.

He never saw such a beautiful young woman in his whole life, despite knowing that beauty was only skin deep, but there was something more to her that got his attention.

He had a feeling he met this gorgeous maiden in white before.

Before he knew what he was doing, the beautiful prince approached the mysterious girl.

At the same time, Heather felt overwhelmed by all the attention she got just for standing in the room and it proved to be VERY overwhelming for her. Part of her mind was screaming for her to leave but her feet in their glass slippers felt glued to the floor. She didn't have time to even turn around because _he_ was now right in front of her.

Standing before her was Prince Zane himself.

He was even more beautiful than she ever imagined and all the rumors and all the descriptions of his immense beauty did his true self no justice.

He was like an ice prince straight from a dream!

Her breath was taken away as she took in his appearance.

Just like the gossip about him, his hair stood straight up and each strand was like gold and silver spun together, his skin was pale like a brand new porcelain doll, and his eyes were just like the stars of winter.

His pure white tunic and was adorned with silver embroidery and vice versa on his trim pants. Silver epaulets adorned his shoulders, a light powder blue sash was draped across his chest, and a flowing light blue cape shimmered like freshly fallen snow behind him and even had a subtle snowflake pattern on it. There was also no mistaking his identity since he wore the royal circlet with the snowflake emblem in the center and even his attire had a princely air to it.

Zane was at a loss of words at the stunning young woman before him.

She was the only maiden who had grayish blue eyes and freckles on the bridge of her nose like Heather. Perhaps the disheveled girl dressed in rags he met a couple of times is really the same beauty in front of him.

But she still didn't know he was Ezekiel and that the supposed kitchen apprentice was actually the beautiful prince who knelt on one knee, took her hand in his, and gently kissed it.

Heather blushed brightly but her freckles were still visible.

"Will you give me the immense honor to share this dance with you?" Zane looked up at her and asked with such a velvety voice the humble girl nearly swooned.

Fearing her voice would crack, Heather can only nod to give her answer. The prince gave her his most charming smile that made her heart flutter while he led her to the dance floor, not letting go of her gloved hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, King Adam couldn't be more delighted to _finally_ see his son show interest in a girl!

"I _knew_ this plan would work!" The king chuckled, seeing that the couple were quite taken with each other.

Dareth was also quite astonished by the sight of Zane actually wanting to spend time with a girl out of his own free will. Most of the time, the pale prince had to be ordered by his father to kiss a maiden's hand but he didn't seem to mind getting to know this mysterious girl on his own.

King Adam was confident that Zane may have finally found his bride to be and was sure that he will be sleeping well tonight.

"Well," The old king yawned, "I must rest now. Dareth, you stay and keep watch."

"B-but why me!?" The bewildered duke asked.

"If anything goes wrong, even I don't know what I will do because nothing has _ever_ gone wrong in my reign." King Adam glared icy daggers at the already intimidated brunette before leaving.

Dareth observed the scenery below him, feeling fearful for his life for the very first time…

* * *

The orchestra began to play a melody appropriate for a romantic waltz once Zane and Heather were on the dance floor in the center of the room while everyone else stood back to watch the couple share their first dance together. Their hands were linked together, the girl lifted part of her full skirt, and Zane's other arm was wrapped around her slender waist.

Heather can't believe what was happening right now.

She was sharing a dance with not just anyone but Prince Zane himself!

The white flower was mentally screaming but kept her cool as she danced in tune to the music as did the prince with his graceful steps. Soon, the other couples began to dance too.

Heather even spotted Luna and Aria happily dancing with two knights. She grew nervous being so close to them but they failed to recognize her in her lavish ball gown and clean face but she was happy for them since they looked so content with their dance partners. Perhaps they have found the one them as well.

Meanwhile, Zane began to feel an even stronger sense of familiarity to this beautiful girl he just met. The more he stared into her grayish blue eyes, the more he felt like he met her before, as if from a memory long forgotten.

He _knew_ he met this girl somewhere before and he was determined to know where.

But this beautiful stranger also aroused Selma's suspicion.

There was something familiar about her…

The wicked woman followed the dancing couple, observing them with keen eyes.

The prince and his white rose continued dancing until they literally waltzed out of the ballroom and into the courtyard of the palace.

Selma would've followed but a blue curtain swooped in between her and the couple.

"I apologize but Prince Zane would like to be alone." Dareth halted the stepmother, essentially saving Heather from a most dreadful fate.

* * *

Under the moonlight, the couple waltzed, completely enthralled with one another.

Heather could feel something deep within her heart spark to life as she continued to dance with Zane, but she still hadn't forgotten about Ezekiel and that he may be somewhere in the palace. That and the possibility that the boy from her past might be here too…

Meanwhile, Zane also felt something strange and new within his heart towards this mysterious maiden. She was like no other girl he met before. Most of the time, they would squeal and beg him to make one of them his princess just because he kissed their hand or shared a dance with them but this girl was different. She still gazed at him with deep admiration but also knew that asides from his status, he was another human being like her.

The more he gazed into the maiden's grayish blue eyes, the more he began to feel like he knew her true identity…

'Heather?' The prince was surprised by his own assumption that this girl in her pure white gown was also the ragged girl he met under his 'Ezekiel' persona but if this were true, then his faith in her has been answered.

The two kept dancing under the night sky and gazing into each other's eyes.

Although she just met Prince Zane, Heather can't help but feel something familiar with him. It was like she actually saw those eyes like winter stars a long time ago in a time long forgotten.

The two finally stopped dancing in front of the lavish fountain to take the opportunity to finally know one another.

"Who are you?" Zane asked all of a sudden.

Heather gasped, not sure how to respond.

She thought Ezekiel would tell Zane about her since he claimed they got along but with his low status, she couldn't really blame him if he wasn't allowed to chat with the prince for long. She averted her eyes towards her reflection on the fountain accompanied by Zane's, not sure how to answer him but he was a patient man.

"I… just came by this kingdom and heard about the ball and thought it would be nice to go…"

At least Heather was _somewhat_ telling the truth, knowing Zane wouldn't believe her if she said she was only here because of a mage.

"Did you think you would actually dance with me?" The prince asked.

"No." She shook her head.

Zane was surprised by the mysterious maiden's answer.

Now he knew she wasn't truly after his title or status, which he thought to be nearly impossible.

Looks like miracles _can_ happen.

"Then who am I to you?" He asked.

Heather nearly lost herself staring at pools of icy blue but she knew the prince was much more than his beauty.

If not for his title, then he was like any other person to her but there was something to him that had nothing to do with his royal heritage that made him… himself. He was obviously enthralled with her but wanted to know more about her. At the same time, he wanted her to do the same and she will.

"To be honest, I don't know much about you but I know you're more than a prince. There's only one you and I don't see you solely as a prince but… _yourself_."

Heather meant everything she said.

The prince was undoubtedly gorgeous but he had his own personality she wanted to know and see him for.

As for Zane, he was touched that this mysterious girl wanted to see him for who he really was deep down and didn't like him just for his looks and status.

Maybe he does have a chance with this young woman who seemed so familiar.

So familiar he began to realize who she might really be.

'Heather…' He mouthed her name but no sound came out.

But the two failed to notice how close their faces were, almost as if leaning in for their first kiss. The ice prince had a cool fragrance of frosted mint and the unknown beauty in her white floral gown even smelled of white roses.

Their eyes were closed and their lips were so very close until…

* * *

**And we all know what will happen… *sighs***

**Will Heather & Zane ever find out who they truly are?**

**Stick around to find out & review!**


	8. The One that Got Away

**Glass Slipper**

**Hey guys! The last chapter was super fluffy, right?**

**Well the clock's gonna ruin it but at least we're getting close to the happy ending! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The One that Got Away

Heather and Zane were stuck in the moment as their lips were just millimeters apart when…

The bells of the clock tower struck.

Heather opened her eyes in surprise and saw that much to her horror, it was just less than one minute until midnight!

She had completely forgotten about Pixal's warning!

"Oh no…!" She gasped as she backed away from the prince who still had no idea who she was.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked.

"I-I have to leave!"

Heather tried to go back but the prince held her wrist in a gentle but firm grip.

"Why?" The prince asked, "Why must you leave so soon?"

"I… I just have to…" Heather wasn't sure how to answer.

But the loud ringing of the bells reminded her of the spell's limit.

"Goodbye!"

The white flower picked up her skirt and rushed back into the palace.

Heather ran as fast as she could in heels and a billowing skirt but Zane followed. Not having to worry about heavy clothing and high footwear, the prince would've easily caught up to her if it weren't for the other girls at the ball who bombarded him with questions about the mysterious maiden he only had eyes for. He even ignored Kai and Cole, who also wondered what went on between them and why he was so interested in her.

As she ran down the long stairway leading to the courtyard where her carriage awaits, Heather stumbled and one of her glass slippers fell off.

'Oh no!'

The white rose turned back to retrieve her lost footwear but a shadow loomed over her.

For a brief moment, she stared right into icy blue crystals.

Zane stood at the top of the steps and his forlorn expression made her almost wish to stay but all she could think about was leaving.

Heather continued her descent down the stairs, leaving her glass slipper behind and didn't even spare the prince a backward glance. The prince picked up the slipper and followed her but she was too fast despite wearing one heel and her carriage sped off immediately after she got in.

But Zane still chased after the carriage until it disappeared beyond the gates of the palace.

'Heather…' The prince felt this strange pain in his chest knowing that she may never know who he truly was.

In his hand was the single glass slipper that was all he had left of her.

And it may be all he'll ever have to remember her…

* * *

Heather's heart was still racing even while the carriage was on its way back to her home but it lasted for only a few precious seconds.

She didn't know how it happened but it happened.

Heather's white gown was changed back into the rags she wore before meeting Pixal, the lavish carriage was now just a pumpkin, the cheerful coachman a rat, the boyish footman a lizard, and the majestic horses a bunch of mice.

Echoing even from the far distance were the clock bells ringing in the midnight.

The spell had worn off just as Pixal had said.

Heather felt heartbroken, wishing the spell could've lasted just one minute longer but she can't just sit in the dirt and mope.

Her stepmother and stepsisters could be on their way home by now.

Scooping up the critters in her apron, Heather continued to make a run for it with one bare foot and the other concealed in a shimmering glass slipper, the only memento she had to remember that the precious moment of happiness she felt was real.

* * *

Many minutes have passed but Zane still stood at the palace gates, staring off where his white flower had disappeared.

"Heather…" His whisper was carried into the night breeze.

Heather was gone but not forever.

He still gazed at the dainty shoe in his hand that was truly like no other.

The elegant heel was made entirely of glass sparkled and shimmered under the moonlight and felt surprisingly light for something made out of such material.

It was almost as if it was made by magic…

"Your grace!"

Zane didn't need to turn around to know who called him.

Dareth, who wasn't used to running so much, huffed and heaved right behind the prince.

"Where… where did the girl go…?" He asked, hiding his fear.

King Adam didn't seem one to anger quickly but he can't imagine how he'll react once he gets wind of all his hard work being put to waste and the girl got away. He was VERY adamant on his son finding a bride and with the only girl he ever showed interest in gone forever, all his efforts would be for nothing.

"I don't know," The prince sighed, "But all I have of her is this."

He showed the duke the shimmering shoe like nothing else of its kind in the world.

"But that shoe could fit any girl in the kingdom!" Dareth exclaimed, "There's no way we'll ever find that girl!"

"Don't worry," Zane reassured him, "I already know what to do."

"But what about the ball?"

"Tell the attendants they must leave," The prince said almost abruptly, "I see no reason for the ball to continue."

* * *

Less than an hour had passed since Heather reached her home when Selma and her daughters returned from the palace.

The evil stepmother refused to talk to Heather nor even make eye contact with her while Luna and Aria wouldn't stop talking to each other.

Once Selma retreated to her room to get changed, the stepsisters kept true to their word and were eager to tell Heather about everything that happened at the ball.

"How was the ball?" Heather asked.

"You wouldn't believe what happened!" Aria started, "Zane was at the ball and then there was this girl! She was very beautiful but no one knew who she was."

The now ragged girl felt uncomfortable hearing her stepsisters speak of this 'stranger' who was standing before them the whole time.

"Zane only wanted to dance with her and everyone was sure he'll choose her as his bride but at midnight, she just left all of a sudden." Luna finished, oblivious to Heather's discomfort.

It was still so very odd for her to hear herself as some stranger but not just any stranger but the one girl Zane seemed to show interest in.

Is the prince actually considering making her his wife?

Much to Aria and Luna's shock, Heather fainted right then and there.

They had _no_ idea how this night, as amazing as it was, taxed her…

* * *

Dareth couldn't stop pacing in front of the tall doors leading to King Adam's private chambers.

How was he going to tell him the mystery girl who could be Zane's bride ran off so suddenly?

He remembered the king's warning which was still fresh in his mind.

If anything ever went wrong, he had no idea what will happen and only served to frighten him even more.

'Alright Dareth, you can do this!'

The duke took in a deep breath and gently knocked on the door.

* * *

In the sugary sweet depths of Dreamland, Prince Zane and the mystery girl stood side by side in front of King Adam, who was delighted to finally see his son married. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that they were carrying a little bundle between them.

Could it be…?

The old king cautiously approached the couple who smiled down at whatever was wrapped in the soft cloth. His son lifted some of the fabric away to reveal…

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

King Adam woke up with a start in the middle of his private chamber.

"So he has chosen her!" The king welcomed the duke into his chamber.

"But sire- !" Dareth would've explained but the extremely elated monarch wouldn't have it.

"We must make arrangements for the royal wedding! Perhaps we can even make it a national holiday! Anyway, this calls for a celebration!"

The duke kept trying to tell him what just happened but he was constantly interrupted.

"Now, have you or Zane gotten her name?" King Adam inquired.

"Um, you see Your Majesty, things got a _little_ complicated and- "

"Complicated?"

Dareth shrunk back from the king's suspicious glare.

"Tell me what happened." The old monarch commanded sternly.

"She… I mean… there was this… uh…" Dareth was practically wheezing, having no idea how to tell King Adam that all his efforts for Zane to find a bride was all in vain.

"She… got away…" No sooner had he said it that the duke ran for cover underneath a chair.

He prepared for an explosion of pure wrath but much to his disbelief…

…Nothing came.

The king kept an eerily calm face before dismissing him.

"I see," His voice quivered like a volcano ready to erupt, "I shall talk with Zane in the morning…"

Dareth scurried out of the room, sincerely praying for the prince's life.

He made a mental countdown for King Adam's emotional explosion…

'Three… Two… One…'

* * *

A full hour hasn't passed since Prince Zane woke up when Kai and Cole approached him. Maybe it had something to do with that violent tremor that seemed to come from the palace itself an hour after Heather left…

"Prince Zane, the king wishes to speak to you right now." Kai bowed before him.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Anyway… good luck…" Cole said in earnest.

"What makes you say that?"

"Uh… the king looked REALLY angry…" Kai scratched the back of his spiky hair.

'Angry…?'

For as long as Zane can remember, his father had never shown anger. Well, he always remained calm in tense situations but he never really _exploded_ but that tremor last night made the prince question his father's true temper.

Zane still remained calm, even as he approached the throne room where his father awaited. If what his friends said was true, then his father was more furious with him than he's ever been. Entering the throne room, he refused to make eye contact with his father until he was right in front of him and what his friends said was no exaggeration.

King Adam's face looked even more wrinkled with the deep frown that was almost a downright snarl, his shaking knuckles grasped the arms of his throne in white hot rage, and Zane can even see the fury in his father's old grey eyes.

For once in his life, Zane was actually scared of his own father.

"Zane," His father's voice was calm but the prince knew otherwise with his appearance, "I have prepared for this ball for a long time to celebrate your coming of age and I _really_ hoped for you to find a girl you'll want to marry but do you know what you have done? You repaid me and all the hard work everyone in this palace has done with your selfishness!"

Throughout the lecture, the initial coolness King Adam's voice slowly melted away to the point he was practically yelling at his son.

But Zane knew how to solve this problem.

"Father, please. If you can just let me explain for myself."

The king looked skeptical but he can sense the honesty in his son's voice and he was quite frank with his opinions and beliefs and Dareth seemed to hold some truth when he said that the girl was the one who left him, not Zane himself.

"I already know the girl."

"You _know_ her?"

"Yes, Father," Zane responded calmly, "I know where she might be and I have proof."

The prince had a servant fetch the glass slipper he kept with him since the night Heather left.

King Adam also stared at the shoe like no other in the entire kingdom and if not, the world.

"Zane, that shoe can fit any maiden in the kingdom. How will you know if it's the same girl?"

"Then I'll find her. I know her true face."

"True face?"

"Father, I'll go look for the girl and I _will_ find her."

The king as astonished by his son's words. He spoke as if he wanted _her_ to be his bride-to-be.

"Zane, a-are you saying what I think you're saying…?"

"Yes, Father. I wish to marry her."

* * *

Back at the house at the edge of the kingdom, Heather's life went back to the way it used to.

The poor servant had to do everything her stepfamily told her to do, she ate nothing but scraps, and slept in warm ashes, but she didn't feel as hopeless as she used to. That one amazing night with Zane was the one taste of happiness she ever had since her parents passed away and that one tender memory was all she could ever ask for.

That and she still had _it_.

Even after her gorgeous gown turned back into dirty rags, she still had her one glass slipper.

Along with the shattered remains of the snowflake necklace she still chose to keep, this slipper was proof that the ball was indeed real and not a dream. But she was also mildly disappointed that she didn't get to meet Ezekiel or find the boy from so long ago but she was content having had one night of happiness at the ball.

Like she did with the necklace, she was careful to keep it away from Selma.

"Get back to work!" The stepmother yelled at her when she started daydreaming.

Heather bowed in apology and resumed sweeping the foyer but she was still in high spirits.

'Even if I'm stuck here for the rest of my life, that night is all I need. All I could ever want.'

The humble servant girl was content with the memory of one night of happiness but she had no idea that this won't be the only one.

It may very well be the first of many to come…

* * *

**I actually felt a bit giddy writing this chapter because of the fluffy ending that's coming up (but not in the NEXT chapter)! Review!**


	9. Found at Last

**Glass Slipper**

**This is the penultimate chapter to this fairy tale before the happy ending! Obviously, Selma will do anything to keep Heather from finding happiness but Zane has other plans!**

**This chapter's filled with revelations and revealed secrets so read on!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Found at Last

Rumors usually spread around the town like wildfire but this was phenomenal!

Every girl in the kingdom were busy primping and preening themselves because of it!

From what they heard, Zane finally showed interest in a girl and even planned to marry her but there was a couple of setbacks.

No one in the whole kingdom knew who she was and she never revealed her name, but she did leave behind a major clue to her identity.

The glass slipper like no other that slipped from her dainty foot when she disappeared was still in Zane's hand and only a maiden whose foot can slip into it could be that mystery girl. There's also more rumors spreading about that Zane actually _knew_ her.

Every eligible maiden who were at the ball didn't care if they weren't the unknown beauty who enthralled Zane that night. If the shoe fits, then he's theirs! He'll HAVE to marry them!

The marketplace was once again busy with young maidens obsessing over looking their best for the prince who might visit them.

* * *

Zane stared at the town from his balcony.

He still had no idea which house was Heather's, or more appropriately, Selma's.

He hoped to get her out of there not for his own sake but for hers as well. It was obvious Selma downright despised Heather and such a sweet hard-working girl doesn't deserve that.

"Zane, are you prepared for your search?" Dareth asked.

He, Kai, and Cole were chosen to accompany the prince in his search for the mystery girl. They still had their doubts that he will ever find her but he seemed confident that he will.

"Yes," Zane turned to show the duke he was speaking with nothing but honesty, "I swear I will find her and rescue her."

"_Rescue_ her? But you two just met at the ball!"

"That was the first time she saw me as my true self. Now, I'll tell her the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"If we're lucky, the search won't be _too_ long."

Zane felt assured that he'll finally be able to save Heather from her nasty stepmother.

And it was also time to tell her who Ezekiel really was…

* * *

"Heather! Clean the windows! They're dusty!" Selma commanded.

"Yes Stepmother."

After Selma and her daughters had their fill on a hearty breakfast (though Aria seemingly left an orange for her on purpose), Heather dutifully continued her chores while the stepsisters were out with their friends. She still can't get over the shock from what they told her last night.

Will Zane even plan to court the mysterious girl who was actually her the whole time?

But her mind also drifted towards another person she held dear…

'Ezekiel…'

Heather stole a peek at the castle that can still be seen from the house where both he and the prince dwelt. This brought another question to her mind.

'Will I ever see him again…?'

She wasn't talking about either of the beautiful prince or the humble apprentice.

She was wondering about the third figure who was important to her, long before she met them. It was such an old memory but she can never forget his face. She still remembered him looking like a doll come to life with eyes like winter stars.

'Winter stars…'

They were actually similar to Prince Zane's when she gazed into the sky and saw them twinkle through the dancing snowflakes.

Were the prince and boy related by blood?

Will they ever find each other through the ages?

Heather had little time to think when her stepsisters returned.

Like they did with the announcement for the ball, Aria and Luna barged back into the house.

What they had to tell their stepmother was HUGE!

The rumors that Zane planned to marry the girl with the glass slipper even had them giddy.

No sooner had they told their mother, she ordered them to get dressed so they can try on the slipper and marry Zane, even though it was obvious it wasn't them and they objected. All their mother ever cared about was their success and never about what they _truly_ wanted.

Heather also wanted to meet Zane again but she was fearful that he won't recognize her. He'll probably be all condescending and won't believe her if she says anything about the ball, even if she had proof.

The servant girl still kept the glass slipper hidden away from her stepmother's greedy grasp and like the necklace that was already shattered, she never wanted to part with it.

Now, it was her one source of happiness and all she needed to go on…

* * *

Zane knew very little of Heather's whereabouts so he asked everyone in town if they know or at least heard about Selma. Some have admitted that they met (and disliked) her and some of the maidens who looked nothing like Heather were acquaintances with Aria and Luna, Selma's two daughters by blood. He asked questions about their address but they can only give vague hints but the most common was that they lived somewhere in the outskirts of the town. At the same time, some girls wanted to try on the slipper so they can marry him but he refused. None of the girls even looked CLOSE to Heather in that gorgeous white gown.

But before he went to search for her house, there was one place he wanted to visit…

Zane walked up to the dock to see the shimmering sea and the ships sailing over the horizon.

He enjoyed gazing out into the open waters even from his balcony.

It was also the setting of one of his most vivid memories.

He remembered seeing a little girl heartbroken over the loss of her mother. Having lost his own mother to childbirth, he knew what it was like and reached out to her to cheer her up and even gave her his royal necklace to remember him by.

Ever since, he wondered who she was and how she was doing.

He may want to be with Heather but he still can't forget about the little girl so easily.

But the problem was that he knew absolutely nothing about her and it's possible that she may have forgotten about him by now but he still refused to do the same, even if she was now little more than a childhood memory.

"Your Grace," Kai called out to him, "Are we going or not?"

"Yes, I apologize for provoking any impatience." The reserved prince got onto the royal carriage that will carry him and his party to where Heather may be.

Throughout the ride, the king-to-be can only think of freeing her from her cruel life.

'Don't give up hope, Heather,' Zane kept a gentle yet firm grip on the glass slipper he kept since she ran off, 'I _will_ find you…'

* * *

As usual, Heather had the house spotless for Prince Zane's arrival and even toiled in the kitchen to make a feast fit for royalty. Of course she'll be stuck with the scraps or possibly nothing at all but she did her work without complaints as usual.

But at the same time, her heart can't stop fluttering thinking about the prince and that amazing night dancing with him under the full moon.

He may not recognize her but she was looking forward to seeing the prince again.

Once Heather placed the remaining ingredients in the pantry, she prepared to leave the cellar if not for Selma standing at the entrance, glaring at her.

"S-stepmother…! W-w-what brings you here…?" The servant girl was frightened but remained as calm as ever.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily." The nasty woman said with a voice colder than ice.

'Oh no…!'

Realizing what Selma was planning to do, Heather ran up the stairs but it was too late. The cruel woman locked the door before the poor girl can escape, adamant to make her life as miserable as possible for as long as she lives.

"Let me out! Please! I beg of you!" Poor Heather wailed and banged on the door.

The trapped girl screamed, cried, and begged her stepmother to let her out but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Selma only laughed her meanest laugh and walked off as if nothing ever happened…

* * *

After seeking more advice from the locals, the royal party finally arrived at Selma's house.

"Dareth, we have arrived." Zane gently shook the duke awake once their party finally reached the house that supposedly belonged to Selma.

The house was pretty large, suggesting either Selma or the unfortunate man who married her had quite a bit of wealth, and it was surprisingly well-kept, probably because of all the labor she made poor Heather do every single day.

Inside, Selma noticed the royal carriage through the window and summoned her daughters.

Aria and Luna came to the foyer dressed in the gowns they wore at the ball, looking their best for the prince but they had their own reasons they refused to tell their mother.

If Prince Zane was coming here, then maybe there will be a small party with him and if they're lucky, they'll get to see the two knights again.

Of course Zane brought Duke Dareth and his most trusted knights with him. There was Kai with his spiky hair and Cole with his bushy eyebrows. The two girls were delighted but hid their true reasons for their smiles from their mother.

Zane mentally cringed as he bowed and greeted Selma, knowing how cruel she was deep down but he had to behave like the prince he truly was.

"If the rumors have reached this place, then you know by now why I've come here." The prince said with his silky smooth voice.

"Of course," Selma said with a sickeningly sweet courtesy that he didn't trust at all, "Rumor has it you're seeking out the girl with the glass slipper."

"That is true."

"Why don't you come in? A feast has been prepared for your arrival."

Zane didn't trust Selma but his duke and knights complained about their hunger shortly before their arrival so he decided to follow her into the dining room, hoping he'll see Heather but she was nowhere to be seen. It was almost as if she had vanished entirely…

Meanwhile, Aria and Luna couldn't stop blushing at the presence of the two knights sitting next to them.

"Your Grace," Dareth whispered to the prince no sooner had they finished eating, "Are you sure you'll find _her_ here?"

"I know she's here," Zane responded in a hushed tone, "Just trust me."

During the meal, the prince noticed the way Selma would look towards the back of the room, as if hiding some secret. He knew she was hiding something and he won't leave until he finds out.

"Ma'am, is there something you don't wish for me to see?" Zane asked Selma with suspicion.

"No," The wicked woman lied, "Why would I lie to a prince such as yourself?"

"I know you are hiding something from me and it's a serious offense the withhold information from the royal family."

The prince got up to see the back of the house and noticed a dusty door but Selma put herself between him and whatever lied beyond it.

"I demand you show me what lies past this door." He commanded with his princely authority.

"Oh no, you wouldn't want to soil your nice clothes in all the dust." Selma tried to talk Zane out of going down there and see _her_.

"He wasn't asking." Cole's voice was calm but everyone can tell that he too grew impatient.

Realizing she could get in trouble no matter what she'll say or do, Selma relented and gave the prince the key to the cellar. Wasting no time, Zane opened the door and saw the one person he was looking for at last.

The prince's heart fell once he saw Heather weeping in her dank prison.

Zane felt even more pity for the poor girl and her horrid life but she was safe now. He was going to get her out of here.

"Heather, it's alright. I'm here now." The prince stroked her dirty tangled hair.

"P-Prince Zane…!" The disheveled servant looked up at him in astonishment.

She would've never thought the prince would be as kind to her as Ezekiel had been and she also realized he knew her name.

"Heather, I know it was you."

"What do you mean?"

Without saying another word, Zane brought out the glass slipper, much to everyone's shock.

How could a simple servant such as Heather warm the prince's seemingly cold heart?

"Heather, you were the only girl who ever saw me for who I am and I intend for you to join my side as I become the future king."

"She's lying!" Selma still tried to lure Zane away from her slave, "She's only using you so she can run away!"

"Knowing that you locked her here, I won't be too surprised." Kai scowled at the vile woman.

"Are you sure she's the same girl?" Dareth asked the prince, "She looks nothing like the one you danced with at the ball."

"I _am_ that girl…" The servant asserted herself, "I have proof because… I have the other one…"

Heather took out the other glass slipper from her dirty apron and it still shimmered just like its twin, much to everyone's surprise. What was even more shocking was that both slippers fit on her dainty feet!

That can only mean…

"So you were the one the whole time," Zane placed her hand in his, "I can finally get you away from this place and give you the life you deserve. Please come with me."

"I would but…"

"But what?"

Heather felt terrible for rejecting the prince but she can't just forget about _them_…

"There's already one, no, _two_ people who have an important place in my heart and no one can ever take their place…"

"And they are…?" Zane knew who one of them was but he had no clue about the other.

"I still can't forget about Ezekiel so easily," Heather remembered that sweet-natured man she saw as a kindred spirit, "And there was also the boy…"

"A boy…?"

"Yes. A long time ago, shortly after my mother died, I was crying alone on the docks. That was when _he_ first appeared. A boy with eyes just like the winter stars comforted me and gave me a snowflake necklace to remember him by. I still have it but…"

Heather also took out the shattered necklace to show further proof and Zane was struck with a shocking revelation.

The girl he met so long ago was Heather the whole time!

"Perhaps it was destiny…" He muttered.

"Why?

"Because I'm both Ezekiel _and_ the boy from so long ago."

Zane took out the matted wig from his pocket and placed it over his fair hair and icy eyes. Now he looked just like the scruffy apprentice who treated Heather with nothing but kindness since they first met.

"You…! But are you truly that boy too…?"

"Yes," The prince gazed at her with earnest eyes like icy stars, "Many years ago, I met a girl who was sad and alone and I wanted to make her feel better. I lost my own mother so I understood how she felt and comforted her. I even gave her my royal necklace to remember me."

Zane got up while helping Heather get on her feet with both glass slippers on.

"Heather, you were the first girl who has ever seen me for who I truly am and not for my looks or status and that is all I can ever want from anyone."

The kindly servant girl felt blessed and felt that her dreams of happiness will come true but she never expected what Zane said next…

"Heather… will you have the immense honor of being my bride?"

* * *

**Awww! Zane & Heather have finally found each other at last! If you love fluff, then the next chapter's definitely for you! There's going to be a royal wedding with plenty of romance! It's also bittersweet to complete yet another story but at least it's a happy ending!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Happily Ever After

**Glass Slipper**

**I can't believe it! This is my 3****rd**** completed story! I couldn't have gone this far without you all! Now let's get to the royal wedding where there's gonna be a TON of fluff in my (so far) only fairy tale with a happy ending! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Happily Ever After

For the first time in her life, Heather wept tears not from sadness but out of joy.

All her years of suffering and torment has finally come to an end and her mother's words have finally come true. She remained steadfast in her beliefs and she finally found happiness.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

The dusty servant girl leapt into Zane's arms and the pristine prince embraced her, not wanting to let go, not caring that the ashes marred his royal clothes nor that she was of low status.

The duke, knights, and stepsisters stared in astonishment.

It was like a classic rags to riches story come to life as the once poor girl will become princess of the entire kingdom and eventually its queen.

Kai, Cole, and Dareth stood there in astonishment but they were happy for their prince. If this was the one girl he truly loved, then they had every right to be together, even he was a prince and she a humble servant.

But not everyone was happy…

"She's lying!" Selma continued accusing her stepdaughter, "She's only using you!"

"How will I know if she's a liar or _you_ are?" Zane responded with another question.

"I kept a roof over your head when I could've abandoned you, you ungrateful shrew, and this is how you repay me!?" The stepmother kept up her tirade against the poor servant.

Zane moved Heather behind him but she stepped up.

Never again will she be at the mercy of her cruel stepmother.

"Yes," She finally stood up against her tormenter, "And for causing so much pain."

The nasty woman can't believe it.

Heather had the nerve of defying her but she wasn't alone.

"Aria! Luna! Go set your impudent stepdaughter straight!"

The daughters were also surprised to find out that Heather was the unknown beauty at the ball but they also had enough of their mother's selfish ways.

"No, mother." Aria shook her head, "I know now why Heather would want to leave."

Much to Selma's disbelief, her own daughters also left her to join the royal party!

"Is this how you'll thank me for all I've done for you!?"

"No," Even Luna spoke against her mother, "You didn't do it for us. You did it for yourself."

Now even her own daughters were against her!

"This can't be happening!

Before she could lash out, Zane finally gave the cruel woman what's been coming for her.

"Selma, for your abuse and maltreatment to your stepdaughter, you are hereby exiled from this kingdom!" The prince decreed with the authority of a true king.

The stepmother gave an indignant yell of dismay, feeling sorry not for the way she treated her stepdaughter but for her supposed 'misfortune'.

But karma finally caught up with the wicked woman.

"Come, Heather," Zane finally took the servant girl away from her prison, "Let us take the next step together."

The ragged girl who will soon be a princess smiled graciously as she was lead to her new life…

* * *

It wasn't long before news arrived that Zane has finally chosen his future queen.

Some girls were saddened that they won't get to be a princess but everyone else was happy for the crown prince and his bride to be, even though they were surprised when they found out the lucky girl was once a dirty servant dressed in rags.

Soon enough, the entire kingdom was getting ready for the royal wedding. The palace teemed with bakers preparing an extravagant wedding cake, tailors sewed and embroidered the most elegant wedding dress the world has ever seen.

It was a week since Selma was kicked out of the kingdom. Zane could've enforced a more brutal punishment but he was of a gentle soul and decided to give the stepmother just one chance to set herself straight, just not within the confines of his kingdom.

He would've done the same for Aria and Luna but Heather begged him to spare them because they too were ruled by their vile mother. The sisters were very grateful to their stepsister who was kind enough to support their relationship with Kai and Cole, who began courting them and in return, even offered to be her bridesmaids.

Heather never felt this nervous in her whole life.

She gazed at her reflection at the full-length mirror in her brand new dressing room.

It was all like a dream come true!

She have dreamt of happiness but to actually marry Prince Zane himself?

The bride-to-be still found it so amazing that she was going to marry him. For many years, she dreamt of happiness but she never expected it to be this way. She gave an experimental twirl in front of the mirror, admiring her new wedding dress she just put on.

Like the gown she wore to the ball, this wedding gown was like a dress straight from a dream!

The full billowing skirt shimmered with glittery tulle and the train trailed behind her. An outer layer of organza was split towards her right side with a delicate sash wrapped around her waist. The bodice was adorned with elegant lace and a white rose adorned the center of the neckline like the one on her ball gown. Delicate white gloves with a pattern of flowers made of glitter on the sides went up to her forearms and a new snowflake necklace graced her slender neck.

The dress wasn't the only thing that changed about Heather. Her light brown tresses were held up in an extravagant updo with a crystal tiara that had the royal snowflake in the center, which was fitting with her future title as princess. Trailing behind her was a delicate veil that sparkled with glitter and had a faint snowflake pattern like Zane's cape at the ball.

But to Heather, the best thing of all were the glass slippers she'll also wear at the wedding.

"It looks like you have finally found true happiness." A monotonous yet kindly voice echoed.

Heather turned around and saw none other than…

"Pixal…!"

The new bride couldn't be more happy to see the person who helped make it all possible. The mage stood behind her, giving the soon-to-be princess a knowing smile.

"I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you."

"No, Heather. _You_ are the one who made the decision to grasp happiness. I only took you one step closer and you alone decided if you were going to take it."

"But I still want to say thank you for all you have done for me."

"I truly appreciate your gratitude and I am also happy for you. Now there is one final thing for you to do."

"What's that?"

"Live happily. You now have your happily ever after."

"Pixal… thank you…"

Heather embraced her one last time before she was finally married…

* * *

Zane stood at the altar wearing his princely attire and snowflake circlet, waiting for his bride.

Kai and Cole were his best men while Aria and Luna were the bridesmaids. The two knights and the stepsisters were quite taken with each other to the point Zane wouldn't be too surprised if they also marry each other soon.

Cole often talked about the cake he was looking forward to having some since it was his all-time favorite food. Of course the prince promised to let him have a big slice at the reception, much to the raven-haired knight's delight.

King Adam also couldn't be more thrilled that his son was finally getting married. No longer did he have to worry about the bloodline dying out.

Next to Kai and Cole were Aria and Luna in their bridesmaid dresses. The former's dress was in a cream-colored hue and the latter's in powder blue. They both wore a pearl necklace and tiny flowers in their hair as they blushed next to their knights.

Zane was also happy for his friends and who knows?

Maybe they'll end up marrying each other soon.

But all thoughts were interrupted when the wedding ceremony began.

The attendees fell silent once the classic wedding march played.

After the flower girls tossed white petals from their little baskets, the future princess arrived.

The prince could feel his heart skip a beat once he finally saw his bride.

Heather looked more beautiful than ever in her wedding gown as she approached him, her veil trailing behind her. Zane couldn't stop smiling at his bride as she walked down the aisle with a bouquet of pure white flowers in her hands.

Now he knew was the maiden he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Once she finally stood next to him, they will finally be bound as one.

"Ladies and gentlemen," King Adam began, "We are here today to observe the union between my son, Prince Zane Julien, and his chosen princess, Heather Stuart."

The newlyweds can't stop smiling at each other but let the ceremony continue.

Finally, the moment they have been waiting for arrived…

"Prince Zane, my son, will you take this humble maiden as your wife?"

"I do." Zane answered with pure honesty.

"And will you, Heather, have the great honor of taking Crown Prince Zane as your husband?"

"I do." The soon-to-be princess smiled back.

Once they were announced husband and wife and the rings were finally exchanged, the prince and the rags-to-riches girl at last shared their first kiss they would've had at the ball.

Heather's lips were cooled by frosty mint and the fragrance of white roses and gardenia never smelled so sweet to Zane.

Now that they have finally found each other, they can begin their new lives together.

* * *

Just like they have done at the ball, Zane and Heather shared their first dance as husband and wife at the center of the dance floor. Everyone gazed in awe at the newlyweds as they danced the night away, gently swaying to the melody.

"This is very much like that time at the ball." Heather confessed.

"Yes," Zane nodded, "But this time, it's better."

"How so?"

"Because I know we'll never leave each other's side." The prince smiled kindly at his new bride as they continued to dance.

The reception was just as dazzling in the ballroom decorated with white and light blue décor to look like a winter wonderland. Even the wedding cake looked gorgeous covered in snow white frosting and decorated with snowflakes made from icing and shimmering glass candy details. Of course Cole got a big slice, which he was _very_ happy with.

After everyone had their fill of dancing and cake, it was time for the new couple to head off to their honeymoon.

* * *

A luxurious carriage like the one Pixal crafted from a pumpkin awaited the prince and princess. As the carriage strolled off, the couple waved at the admiring crowds until they were finally out of the town.

"It's so amazing that you're here by my side." Zane whispered to his new bride once they were all alone, holding her hand which he never let go of since they got in the carriage.

"I still can't believe that my dreams have finally come true." Heather too smiled at her husband.

"I finally found you." They said at the same time as they shared another kiss as a couple.

And all that's left to say is that Heather and Zane have finally found their happily ever after with each other.

THE END

* * *

**Awwww! Hopefully I delivered in the fluff department!**

**Anyway, I wanna thank you all again for sticking with this story to the very end! All the reviews I got for this story means a lot to me! Thank you!**


End file.
